


Gluttony

by enchantingmoon (sunnywithclouds)



Category: vistlip
Genre: M/M, One Shot, food stuff, gluttony for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywithclouds/pseuds/enchantingmoon
Summary: One Shot originally from 2010. :)





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot originally from 2010. :)

_"How can you EAT that much?"_

Tohya had asked that question to Rui earlier in the day with a look of almost disgust. The small man was not exactly a calorie counter so Rui just gave him a funny confused look. He had no idea that Tohya's distaste had little to do with how much Rui was actually eating, but how much of it Tomo was putting into his mouth for him.

Rui was pretty oblivious to most things sexual. It didn't even occur to him for a second that what Tomo was doing was flirting. That leaning over the table to pop bits of food into his mouth while the entire band was out having lunch was questionable. Rui just thought it was fun. He'd giggle around the spoon that was slid between his lips. Or be slightly and genuinely embarrassed if Tomo held something in his fingers to put into his mouth. 

Oblivious to the flirting. To the looks of smug satisfaction that crossed Tomo's face every time he fed the pretty little pet. Oblivious to the discontent of Tohya, who ended up leaving early in a bit of a snit.

Clearly hoping that someone would follow him but he was out of luck on that one.

But now, long after the meal, Tohya's words had stuck with Rui. He was standing in front of his mirror, turned sideways. A pouting and slightly thoughtful look was on his face as he poked at his belly a bit, trying to gauge if he maybe did eat too much and it was showing itself.

Of course, it wasn't. But he was in the middle of trying to decide if he'd slowly put on weight and because it was slow he hadn't noticed when the buzzer sounded to alert him to a visitor.

He wasn't expecting anyone but it didn't stop him from hopping down the short hall to the front door to press the call button, just letting in whoever was there.

Safety was another thing Rui tended to be oblivious about...

Rui waited by his door to see if he really did have a visitor or if the buzz was just someone else trying to come inside. But in place of a knock, a voice came instead.

"You don't even  _ask_ to see who the fuck is ringing your apartment?"

Rui jumped, then laughed as he recognized Tomo's voice, happily unlocking the door to open it.

"Maybe I'm psychic." He said with a bit of a haughty expression. "Maybe I knew it was you."

"Did you?" Tomo asked as he stepped through the door and into the entryway where he started to toe off his shoes, one hand holding a bag up a bit so he didn't bang it on his knees.

"Mmm.. No. But you're not a murderer."

"That you know of anyways." Tomo chuckled as he watched Rui close the door and lock it again. Happy to see that the bassist at least did THAT and wasn't letting strangers into the building while keeping his door unlocked.

His joke wasn't a miss, either. Rui immediately giggled, turning himself to shove one of Tomo's shoulders a bit in rebuke. "You're sick."

"I am." Tomo grinned, nodding in agreement since there wasn't much to say in reply to that. "You busy?"

"Nn nn." Rui shook his head a bit and smiled as he waved Tomo through into the living room. "I figured you might call or stop by, actually. Not so soon, but this weekend sometime."

"Oh yeah?" Tomo arched one eyebrow in question as he sat down on the couch, setting the bag beside him. "So you really are psychic?"

"Don't be silly." Rui plunked himself down next to the other man on the couch, settling close without touching him. "We didn't really settle the ideas for costumes before Tohya left. I figured you'd come back to me about it after you talked to him."

"Oh.." Tomo scratched his head and smirked a bit. "Yeah I haven't talked to him. I just came by for a visit and to bring you something." He held up the bag a bit, then extended his arm so Rui could reach it.

"You brought me a present?" Rui's head cocked to one side as he happily took the bag. Shifting around on the couch he brought his legs up and under him to kneel facing towards Tomo as he opened the bag and looked inside.

"Cake?"

Rui wasn't sure what to think of this. He reached into the bag and took out the clear plastic container that held a rather large and absolutely delicious looking piece of cake in it. White cake, his favourite, iced with thick frosting, dollops of whipped cream and strawberries.

"Why did you bring me cake?"

Tomo lifted his shoulders in an innocent shrug. "I was getting bread at the bakery and saw that. I thought you'd like it, I know you love sweet things."

Even if Rui had wanted to protest, the bottomless pit that was his stomach growled even after the huge meal he'd eaten a few hours earlier. It made him laugh and wiped away any lingering thoughts about what Tohya had said to him.

"It looks fantastic." He said, starting to shift to slide his legs out from under him. "Let me go get a couple of forks, we can share it."

"Gotcha covered." Tomo said, holding up a plastic fork still in it's wrapper. "Just one though so we'll have to share the fork, too."

No harm in that, right? Especially to oblivious Rui who just thought this was fun. The bassist opened the container, setting the lid to the side as he shuffled a bit closer to Tomo.

"So.." He started, holding his hand out for the fork. "Did you have a chance to think about the costumes?"

Tomo, however, had no desire to give Rui the fork. Instead, he spoke as he unwrapped it for himself.

"I think it's great. " He said, leaning over a bit to drive the plastic prongs of the utensil into the cake, taking off the corner of it to lift and hold out towards Rui's mouth. "But I already told you that. It's just down to talking to Tohya."

"Mmm.." Rui intoned the noise softly, leaning forward to open his mouth and take the piece cake off the fork. He was holding the container which meant, to him, Tomo was just saving him from having to balance the cake and the fork and everything else. "He might be a hard sell." The bassist murmured as he chewed, one hand raising in front of his mouth.

"Why?" Another bite of cake was lifted towards Rui, Tomo's eyes trained on the other man's soft lips as they closed down against the surface of the fork, happily being fed without realizing why it was being done.

"I don't think he's too happy with me lately. I was getting the death glare at lunch today. You know how he is about you."

"I know." Tomo did know. And while he thought Tohya was an adorable partner in crime, the possessive behaviour did little more than piss him off at the best of times.

"Tomo, you have to eat some of this too." Rui eventually said with a giggle as the fork once against returned to him without the vocalist even having one bite. "I'm serious, if I eat all of it I'll feel like a pig."

Tomo laughed, pulling the fork back and setting it down on his lap. "I'm not hungry." For cake, anyways. Hungry, yes, but not for cake. He shifted a bit so that he could turn and kneel on the couch much the same way Rui was. But while the bassist had sat down on his folded legs, Tomo stayed upright so he could hover a bit above the other man.

He used his fingers, plucking one of the halved strawberries from the top of the cake, partially coated in whipped cream. The hand was extended towards Rui and hovered just in front of his mouth.

"You have no idea, do you?" Tomo said, amusement playing across his face.

"No idea about what?" Rui said, leaning in to take the strawberry from Tomo's fingers, lips closing against the edge of them as he pulled the sweet berry into his mouth.

Tomo didn't say anything in response. Instead he brought his hand back from Rui's mouth and dragged his index finger through one of the dollops of whipped cream. That was then extended back to the bassist in offering. 

"No idea about what?" Rui asked again as he leaned forward a bit. He was only half paying attention to Tomo's hand, his eyes fixed on the blonde's face still waiting for a reply. So it was a bit of a surprise for his lips to close against the vocalist's finger, not a strawberry or a fork holding cake. Just his finger with the whipped cream.

Tomo's eyes lidded very slightly as the warmth of Rui's mouth closed so fully against his skin. He turned his hand, the pad of his finger holding the whipped cream curving down onto Rui's tongue that reflexively slid to meet the offering.

Not even Rui, oblivious to everything, was not tuned into the tingle that ran through his chest and down into the pit of his belly.

"No idea that feeding you isn't just a friendly silly thing. And that Tohya's remark about you eating so much was likely designed to make you self conscious so that you'd start refusing me."

Rui's eyes turned up to meet Tomo's, wide and expressive of uncertainty. At least they were until Tomo's finger wiggled ever so slightly against his tongue, sending that shiver through him again.

It made his eyes close a bit, made him lean forward. 

And perhaps more importantly, made him slide the digit further into his mouth.

Tomo let out a low and short breath, seeing clearly that while Rui might not have any idea what was going on around him, he wasn't immune. He wiggled his finger a bit more against Rui's tongue, his toes flexing against the carpet when he felt the warm muscle curl around the digit in a way that was decidedly not about eating.

Even as Tomo was watching him, Rui seemed blissfully unaware of the world around him. It was cute, really, how he could be so focused on one thing at a time without thinking further ahead or what the meaning behind something could be. There was a level of naivety that hovered around the bassist at all times and it was that quality that had drawn Tomo to him to begin with. He was genuine to a fault, trusting and simple and sweet. Not to mention absolutely gorgeous.

Tomo started to lean in, waiting until his head was only a couple of inches away from Rui's before he slid his finger rather quickly from the dark haired man's mouth. That one second was enough to spark a reflex reaction of noise from Rui, who let out a soft almost whimper that his mouth was no longer occupied. But it changed a moment later to a sound of both surprise and obvious happiness when Tomo's lips were pressed against his own, swapping the finger out in place of a kiss.

It was a strong and very pointed kiss that made Rui suck in a sharp breath through his nose. One of Tomo's hands moved up to the back of his head, gripping into his hair as the vocalist's head shifted, turning to fit their lips much closer together. They parted a moment later and Rui's mouth opened obediently, tongue moving to meet Tomo's with a sharp noise of happiness.

But true to form, Rui seemed only capable of being aware of one thing at a time. As soon as the kiss flooded his brain, he forgot he was holding something. The cake was dropped right down into Tomo's lap as his hands shot forward, aiming to wrap his arms around the vocalist and pull him closer.

He didn't want to laugh. Tomo wanted to ignore it, but it was just so funny... He broke from Rui's lips, chuckling as he looked down at the cake on the floor, have smacked it's iced top again the front of his hips before bouncing onto the ground. 

"Oh god.. I'm sorry.." Rui said, both hands raising to press over his mouth as he looked at Tomo. "I forgot I had it.."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Tomo said with a smirk since, in a way, it was a compliment to think that Rui was so taken with what was going on he forgot he had something in his hands.

"Do you have a cloth or.."

Tomo was cut off in the middle of his sentence. Not because Rui had already got up to go and retrieve a cloth, but because the bassist had slid his knees back, then leaned over.

Clearly not one to waste food or, as it would appear, an opportunity, Tomo was now being treated to Rui's tongue running over the folds of denim covering the front of his hips.

"Nnn.." the noise was lightly intoned, Tomo's brow creasing a bit as he watched. He couldn't really feel it, the fabric of his jeans was too thick for that, but it didn't matter. Even just seeing Rui do it, watching the tousled dark hair move, his pretty pink tongue drag against him... that was enough.

The bassist may have been on the naive side, but he wasn't stupid. When Tomo had been more clear about what was going on, he wasn't going to balk at the idea. God knows he'd suffered through his share of moments of needing to cover his lap from things Tomo had done that got to him just the right way. He wasn't one to act on it but if the opportunity presented itself, that was different.

Maybe Tomo had other ideas about how this night was going to go. Maybe he had plans, maybe he'd thought of what he wanted to have happen. But whatever it was, it got completely forgotten as Rui's deft fingers slid under the waist of his jeans.

The soft digits wiggled a bit, rubbing and pushing back against his lower belly as they slipped further and further down. But it wasn't just a tease. Rui was shifting his fingers to get them into the right place in order to pop the button holding Tomo's jeans closed. Once that was done the fingers moved again, pulling down the zipper and pushing apart the fabric so the dark haired man could lean in, first pressing his lips, then sliding his tongue against the skin just above the waist of Tomo's boxers.

"Rui.." The blonde said, making an almost grunting noise as that soft little tongue managed to worm under the elastic that clung his boxers to his hips.

"Mm.. shush.." Came the reply at a leisurely pace since it was clear Rui did not want to stop. 

His mouth turned as his hands closed into Tomo's jeans, tugging them down his hips to they wouldn't be in his way. Lips and tongue found the vocalist's stiffened flesh through the fabric of his underwear. 

One palm slid against him, pressing the man's cock up against his body while Rui's tongue wiggled against the head of him. It was teasing and yet somehow almost more than he thought he could take.

Maybe because it was such a surprise... Tomo had arguments ready. Reasons. Things he thought showed that Rui might like him too. But he hadn't needed any of them, and when you show up for a fight that doesn't happen it tends to set you on your ass a bit.

Especially when you did not, in any way, expect to end up with the object of your desire tugging your boxers down your hips so he can get his mouth on you properly...

" _Nnnnnn_ .." Tomo grunted the noise again, his eyes scrunching shut and hands thumping onto Rui's shoulders. The bassist had curled his fingers around him, his tongue now flicking and curving against the ridge under the head of his cock, tracing that sensitive line over and over against with the pressured tip of his tongue.

He moved from there to mouth and suck against his shaft, lips and tongue working together in a fluttering and full wave of sensation that sent tingles running through his body. Tomo's muscles tensed and relaxed from one moment to the next. Each new touch of Rui's mouth, each squeeze of his palm against him added boiling heat into his belly.

And Rui was loving it. His mind may never have played a scenario like this out. His thoughts about Tomo may have been fleeting but this... he loved this. He didn't get enough of this sort of thing which meant that when it was practically handed to him on a platter of icing smeared demin, he grabbed at it.

Literally. 

His mouth opened and slid down over the length of Tomo's cock, groaning as he did it, relishing the way Tomo let out a strangled gasp and his hips jumped forward a bit to meet him. Rui wasn't all that prissy, despite the way he might seem. He didn't have much of a problem with the more rough acts of sex the way some guys did. Where most he knew would sneer and get angry at a guy thrusting into their mouth, Rui encouraged it. His free hand slid onto Tomo's hip, pulling at the man a bit, forcing him forward and deeper into his mouth. He groaned around the hard flesh, making it clear what he wanted.

Tomo was happy to comply. Shocked, yes, but he'd think more about it later. For the moment he pulled back a little, then pushed forward again, a harsh clipped noise leaving him as Rui's cheeks hollowed, making his mouth a tight slick space for him. 

His fingers curled on Rui's shoulders, nails dug into the flesh under the shirt he wore as his hips shifted, sliding back and forth into Rui's eager mouth, all while the bassist's hand stayed on him ensuring every inch of his peaked and teased flesh was being touched and rubbed.

Tomo's head bowed down a bit, his eyes closed and cheeks red. He was panting now, his hips moving in far jerkier motions as he kept going, kept pushing into the tight heat of Rui's mouth, letting that gorgeous tongue curl against him each time he arched forward.

"Rui.." He grunted out the man's name, feeling the pooling start in the pit of his belly. The perfect touches working him up so quickly. He wasn't going to last long and as embarrassing as it was, he didn't even think about it. Didn't care that he'd wanted to seem so much more stoic and so much more commanding and in control. He just cared that Rui had done this on his own, that the bassist had taken all of this into his own hands. And somehow still remained so perfectly submissive, even while calling all the shots.

"Rui, I'm gonna..."

Rui pulled back a bit, his hand holding Tomo's hips forced him back a little so he couldn't push forward again. But it was only so he didn't choke, not any distaste for what was happening next. 

His mouth opened and hand curved hard and tight around Tomo's length, stroking the flesh quickly and with pointed attention to the head of him. His mouth hovered close, tongue out and flicking against the hard flesh in front of him as his wide eyes turned up towards Tomo's face.

That did it. Even though the touches would have been more than enough, it was the sight of Rui, so eager and so... open about wanting it. 

His hands clenched on Rui's shoulder and his hips jerked as he gasped, then grunted, releasing onto the perfectly pink tongue that was waiting for him.

As Tomo gasped, Rui  _groaned_ . His eyes fluttered closed as his hand slowed a bit, still working the stiff pulsing flesh but in a much more pointed and smooth sort of way. Once it was clear Tomo had finished his tongue disappeared into his mouth for a moment to swallow, then snaked out again to flick just once against the tip of Tomo's cock. Something that made the vocalist jump, which made the bassist giggle.

"Sorry." Rui said, shifting himself around in a rather lazy way to settle on the couch on his backside. His head was turned so he could see Tomo who was still reeling from what had just happened. It was very clear that Rui was, for once, the only one not on some other planet.

" _Fuck_ .." Came Tomo's eventual and very intelligent reply. But it was said in good humor. He flopped over, letting his head fall into Rui's lap so he could look up at the bassist, still trying to catch his breath.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"It's not really a skill you go to school for, is it?" Rui asked, all soft smilesand light touches to Tomo's cheek and hair now. Clearly spending twenty minutes on his knees hadn't changed him in the least.

"Could be with the expertise  _you_ seem to have. You wrecked my whole plan." Tomo grinned, shifting to pull up his boxers and do up his (still sticky from icing) jeans.

"You had a plan? What kind of plan?"

"We were going to have to argue about it. About why I thought we should mess around."

Rui laughed, his eyes scrunching shut and his head tilting back a bit. Once the laughter had trailed into giggles he looked back down at Tomo. "I may not always be on the same page as everyone, but I'm not immune to the Tomo charm."

"Tomo charm, huh? I like that."

"We should get your jeans cleaned up properly." Rui said, ruffling a hand through Tomo's hair, forcing a disgruntled noise from the vocalist before he gently slid out from under him to get up.

"Why?" Tomo asked, sitting up and trying to smooth out the strands of his hair again.

"Because I'm  _hungry_ and you're going to take me out for something to eat."

Tomo laughed, his head bobbing forward for a moment before he shook it from side to side.

"God." He said, getting up with a sigh of resignation. "I'm going to have to side with Tohya on this... How can you  _eat_ so much!?"


End file.
